one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Pen vs. Empoleon
King Pen vs. Empoleon is a What-If One Minute Melee between King Pen of Skylanders and Empoleon of Pokemon. This is John1Thousand's Twenty-Ninth Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES King-Pen.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Empoleon.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Empoleon was swimming through the freezing cold water hunting for some food. Being able to catch some fish for its children, he starts to head back and lands on the ice. However the landing causes another penguin, King-Pen to notice him as if waiting for Empoleon the entire time. King-Pen: I was expecting you here. Empoleon: Emp..? King-Pen: Listen, I need to use these as meditation and training. Please hunt somewhere else. Empoleon was not much in the mood to move to a different spot in which his ancestors had caught fish for centuries. Empoleon: Emm...Poleon!! Empoleon then tried to blitz the Skylander as he pushes the penguin backward. King-Pen: Not backing down. Don’t expect me to do the same. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Mount Cloudbreak - Fight 3) 60 Empoleon shoots water at King-Pen get the skylander wet. As King-Pen tried to clean his eye of the water, Empoleon charges in and tries to slash away at the skylander. As the skylander cleared his eyes he was quick to notice that Empoleon was charging at him. 56 King-Pen: You have poor form! King-Pen shot out a straight line of ice. Empoleon ignored this, but the sharp icy spikes started to begin its effect on the pokemon. In a second, the Emperor Pokemon was frozen in a block of ice. King-Pen: What a quick fight. Empoleon quickly shook the block of ice before it shattered into a million pieces. The Pokemon taunted the penguin skylander as he prepares his Metal Claw. 49 King-Pen: Let us dance. King-Pen activated his claws as the two charged at each other. The two collide with one another and were able to slash at one another. King-Pen then slashes Empoleon as he then drills into the Emperor Pokemon, sending him back. 42 Empoleon quickly gripped the ice with his claw as he recovered. King-Pen then shot several snowballs at Empoleon. Slightly annoyed, the Emperor Pokemon then shot the bubble beams at the incoming snowballs, destroying them instantly. Empoleon: Emmmppp... He would continue using his bubble beam as he sent the skylander backward. King-Pen then quickly grabbed his stick and swung around to deflect the bubbles. Once the skylander destroyed the bubble he charged at the Emperor Pokemon. 30 King-Pen reached the Emperor Pokemon and whacked him in the head. King-Pen then tried to continue his attack when Empoleon destroyed this plan as a metal claw destroyed his staff in half. Empoleon then kicked the skylander back as he got up on his feet. King-Pen: No Fair. That was my favorite one. 23 Empoleon then used drill peck as it pushed the skylander even further. King-Pen was slammed onto the ice as he got up as he prepares from the emperor pokemon to attack him at any moment. King-Pen: I have an idea. 15 Much to King-Pen's surprise the pokemon did not attack the skylander. Instead of attacking, Empoleon prepares a sword dance as he is ready to finish this fight. This bough King-Pen more time as he created the ice blade and charged at him. King-Pen: Ahhhh!!! King-Pen screams as he tries to stab the emperor pokemon but was shot back with a point-blank shot to the face with blizzard. King-Pen lost his ice blade as he flew away but was quick to recover. King-Pen: It is emperor time. 7 With a burst of energy, the skylander transformed into his emperor mode and was charging. As he charges at Empoleon, he begins to spin like a drill. The emperor pokemon used another sword dance and also charged at the skylander as his beak turned a navy blue. 2 Empoleon's beak and King-Pen collided head-on in a stall mate as they tried to gain an upper hand. However, it was Empoleon's claws that knocked the skylander head first into the ice as it creates a hole in the cold water. K.O. Empoleon slid on the ice as he got up and walked away. King-Pen used his claw as to get out of the hole his head was in, much to his disappointment. King-Pen: Help, my head is stuck. Empoleon continues to walk away however another Piplup walked up to the hole and poked at King-Pen. Results This melee’s winner is Empoleon!!! (Cues Ecruteak City) Category:John1Thousand Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles